


【DD/梦幻老爹】【RJ】 罗伯特对爸爸爱得深沉 pwp一发完

by batcat229



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: F/F, Improper Use of Confessional Room, Inconsensual Asphyxiation, Partner Betrayal
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：J终于如愿以偿地跟R滚了床单。





	【DD/梦幻老爹】【RJ】 罗伯特对爸爸爱得深沉 pwp一发完

**Author's Note:**

> 作者警告：
> 
> 1、我没玩过游戏啊，所有接触的信息都来自于阿肉的Cult End翻译和群友的聊天记录！！！  
>  2、跟“孩子们对爸爸爱得深沉”（仅在AO3放出）和“邻居们对爸爸爱得深沉”（未放出）一样是根据Cult End的描述产生的脑洞  
>  3、日常脑洞猎奇，存在 背叛伴侣 亵渎圣所 等描写  
>  4、努力凑终于凑够了2000

正文：

RJ推搡着闯进了告解室。

“我都不知道你喜欢这个。”Robert一下子被推倒坐在了告解神父的座位上，Joseph则顺势分开腿跪坐在了他的大腿上。有限的空间迫使他们完全贴在了一起。

“你不知道的多了去了。”Joseph捧着Robert的脸亲吻了起来。他伸出舌头舔弄着身下人的唇瓣，然后就被身下人含了进去。刚刚在酒吧里被他们吞入腹中的威士忌的味道再次萦绕他们唇齿间。

“哦？”Robert终于喘息着断开了那个吻。他的手向下摸上了Joseph的屁股。他也很想在这里和穿着神袍的Joseph做爱，但这次就这样吧。他稍稍用力地拉扯着身上人的皮带，让他把额头压到自己的脸上含糊地埋怨了几句。

Joseph偏过头去吮吸Robert的唇瓣，然后拍开了在他身后捣乱的手。他自己解开腰带后把裤子脱到了大腿一半的位置上。Robert顺势摸上了他光裸的臀部，结果在臀缝上摸到了滑腻的液体。

“认真的？”

Joseph再次把脸埋在了他的脖子上，但Robert能感受到他脸颊的温度。他笑着拍拍白皙的臀肉，满意地听到身上人在他耳边小声呻吟着。

“闭......闭嘴。”

Joseph抓上了他屁股上的手。两人十指交缠，已经被Joseph的身体弄得温热的润滑液把两人的手弄得一塌糊涂。

“看来我真的还不够了解你啊。”Robert咬了咬Joseph已经红透了的耳廓，拉着他的手一起按揉着他的穴口，偶尔探入一点又马上收回来。“你自己来，还是要我帮忙？”

“你可以直接进来。”

Robert还想开些玩笑，但他却瞥到了Joseph认真的眼神。他还没来得及想清楚，Joseph就撑起身子再次亲吻了他。不过这次他的另一只手却摸索着拉开了Robert的裤带。

“还不行！”Robert已经完全勃起了，但还没开始流前液。他只来得及在Joseph的手抓住他的阴茎准备对准坐下之前握住他的腰。“该死，Joseph，会受伤的！”

Joseph还沾着润滑液的手扶上了Robert的肩膀。他一边用手上的润滑液弄脏身下人的衣服，另一只手继续拉着Robert的阴茎往自己股间送。但不知道是真的因为Robert抓太紧了还是他故意的，他的后穴不断溢出的润滑液随着他磨蹭的动作涂遍了Robert的阴茎。

Robert倒吸了一口气。该死，他都不知道这个牧师居然能做出这么撩人的动作。他能感受到自己的阴茎因为沾上液体而有些发凉，但这只能让他的欲火越来越旺。

“操，我还以为你是个称职的牧师呢。”幸亏他现在是坐着的，不然他发软的膝盖一定会带着他们两人一起摔到地上。Joseph感受到Robert的迟疑后开始把他的阴茎顶端往穴口送。

“我可没这么说过。”Joseph在自己后穴被侵入的时候眉头紧皱，但Robert并没有感到自己的阴茎受到了任何阻挠。他亲昵地亲吻着牧师眉间，满意地看到自己被完全吞进去后Joseph隐忍但满意的表情。

“真希望我们的第一次能在更好的地方。”Robert温柔地抱着Joseph开始顶弄，而他身上的人只能撑起自己定在那里迎合，似乎那已经耗尽了他的体力。“但我可没想过我们这么快就会上床。”

Joseph只是笑了起来。

Robert读不懂对方的表情。他从没见过自己的恋人这么笑过，那甚至让他感到毛骨悚然。但很快Joseph的呼吸就随着他的动作逐渐变得急促起来。他闭上了眼，而Robert则吻了吻他的眼睑。Robert把心中的不安归咎于在不妥当的地方做爱的顾虑。

“很抱歉，”Joseph睁开了眼，但他哭了起来。Robert以为自己弄疼他了，就停止了动作，但他身上的人却变本加厉地骑着他的阴茎。他想要定住Joseph，但牧师只是哭着继续一边摇晃臀部一边呢喃，“我真的很抱歉，但这是必须的。”

Joseph再次低头亲吻着Robert，但在拉开这深情的吻时，他的双手绞紧了身下人的脖颈。

“仪式是必要的。”

他再次低下头亲吻着身下的人，热情的肠道绞紧了体内的东西。Robert先是挣扎着想要拨开牧师的手，但在他快要失去平衡往旁边的告解窗摸的时候，他却什么都没碰到。他勉强抬起头，越过Joseph垂下来的刘海勉强看到天花板不知何时变成了粗鲁凿开的土壁，而他身后的墙上则雕上诡异的浮雕。他的内心如同口中尝到的泪水一样苦涩，但肉体却在Joseph的诱导下逐渐攀向顶峰。

等他射到牧师的肚子里的时候，Joseph终于笑了起来，就像这是真正能让他幸福的事一样。

“怀上了，圣种要降临了。”

他的左手突然剧烈疼痛起来，就像有人在用滚烫的铁块在他手上烙编号一样。他泪眼朦脓地看着手上不断浮现的图案。  
天啊，Joseph居然是认真的，他想，我到底招惹了什么怪物啊。

然后他就晕了过去。

 

Robert醒过来的时候首先看到的是自己的天花板。他回忆着昨晚的事，但一切就像是他喝多了在做梦一样模糊。他揉揉钝痛的脑袋，起身掀起被子时发现自己还穿着去酒吧的那套衣服，整洁得诡异。

对了，Joseph.......

这时他们家的门铃响了起来，同时传进来的还有他熟悉的香甜的饼干味。他连拖鞋都没穿就跑了下去。

门外果然是Joseph，但他身边还站了个女人。

“Robert！”他拎着饼干抱了上来。Robert只能僵硬地拍拍他的背，眼睛一直不自然地瞄向旁边的女人。他怀抱里的人倒是笑得跟往常一样人畜无害。“昨天你在酒吧晕过去了，我可担心你了。”

“Mary，”他回过头去看了那个女人一下，“这是我的好朋友Robert。”

好朋友？

“Robert，这是我的未婚妻，Mary。我们是来邀请你参加我们下周的婚礼的。”

未婚妻？

他无意间瞥到自己的手上多了个自己没见过的图案。

操。

 

———End———

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：
> 
> 1、呃，该怎么说呢，就是这是脑补R是J的第一个受害者的小短篇  
>  2、大意就是J诱惑R跟R上了床，然后M怀孕了，于是J就和M结婚了  
>  3、所以J勾引一个男人M就会生一个小孩哦x  
>  4、所以生双胞胎是因为同时勾引了两只，然后被双龙.........？【不是】  
>  5、大概召唤7个孩子就能召唤邪神吧，我瞎说的


End file.
